The resteraunt
by theunholytrinityxo
Summary: When Brittany is upset at dinner with her parents, Santana aims to make her feel better. M for sex. Fisting. if not your thing don't read.


"Just relax okay?" Brittany reassured Santana that dinner with her parents wouldn't be too bad.

"I know, I just" The Latina always found it hard to describe how she felt.

"It'll be fine" She grabbed Santana's hands and leant in for a kiss. Fireworks exploded around their heads their lips met. "Let's go" She called for a taxi as they left their apartment.

"Hey Mom!" Brittany rushed over to hug her parents, Santana slowly followed.

"Mr and Mrs Peirce" Santana nodded.

"Shall we go get a table?" Brittany's dad led them to a large table.

The waiter, a strong 6ft blonde, came over to read the specials. Mrs Peirce threw her fork on the floor.

"Whoops I dropped my fork" She got up and bent down in front of the waiter, revealing to him that she was wearing no underwear and a very small dress. When she sat back down Brittany kicked her under the table.

"Mom, stop embarrassing yourself." It was a tense and silent 10 minutes before the waiter came back with their food.

"so, Santana, how NYU?" Mr Peirce asked, much to Santana's surprise.

"erm, well, it's really hard work but it's enjoyable, I love my course and the people are lovely."

"I always wished my Brit Brit had gone to college rather than just get a job." Mrs Peirce shot a disappointing look at her daughter.

"Mom." Santana could see Brittany's anger bubbling inside her. She squeezed her leg.

After ten more minutes of her parents moaning about their disappointment, Brittany had had enough.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She got up and stormed off. Santana slowing followed to see what was wrong.

"Remember, you said it would be okay!" Santana said as she finally caught up with her distressed girlfriend.

"I know, I just didn't think they'd like my girlfriend more the than me."

"Aw baby!" Santana held Brittany in her arms. "I think I know what'll make you feel better"

She sat Brittany on the sink ledge and went to lock to door to girls toilets.

"I don't really feel like it.." Brittany whined.

"You will soon babe" Santana walked over and lightly pressed her lips against Brittany's. Her hands trailed down the blondes face, over her shoulders and to the buttons on her light shirt. One by one Santana undid her buttons and slipped her shirt off and pulled Brittany's vest off and went in for a proper kiss. Their tongues tangoed as unclasped Brittany's bra and she tossed it aside.

Santana couldn't help herself; she went straight down to Brittany's perfectly rounded breasts and laid light kisses before moving to her nipple. Her mouth surrounded to small tip and her tongue got busy sucking and licking.

"Do you feel like it now?" Santana asked.

"Fuck yes" Brittany replied. She jumped of the ledge and pulled Santana's grey t-shirt off and quickly ripped her bra off.

Their tongues met again in another battle to see who was better. Santana pushed Brittany black panel skirt down until it reached her ankles and moved closer. She lifted her knee between the blondes toned legs and pressed it against her core. Brittany let out a long moan as Santana pushed her knee up and down.

"Baby, you're so wet"

"tana, stop teasing!" Santana's hand slithered around Brittany's back and pulled her lacy panties down, they fell to the ground.

"TANA!" Brittany began to get restless.

"I'm sorry baby" Santana pulled her girlfriend closer and placed one hand on her hip and one hand on her lip and trailed it down until it met her soaked folds. She stared in to Brittany's blue eyes as she flicked her core, Brittany scratched Santana's back and groaned as she started to circle her clit with the pad of her index finger. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pushed it further. Santana slowly entered her with the same finger and started circling with her thumb. She quickly entered a second finger and pulled in and out. She hooked them towards the perfect spot and pushed her clit with her thumb. Brittany suppressed her moans in the hope no one would hear them.

"more Santana more" Brittany gasped. "I need more"

The Latina entered a third finger and her pace sped up. She could feel Brittany tighten around her talons.

"I want all of you" Brittany moaned. Santana wasn't used to the request but knew what it meant. She moved her pinkie in the blondes slit and pushed her thumb in the middle. She kept the circling motion until the right moment. She created a fist and pushed her hand inside Brittany up to her wrist. Her left hand came down and pushed on her swollen clit while she moved her hand slightly inside her girlfriend. Brittany tightened even more around Santana's tan wrist. She pinched Brittany's clit to push her over the edge. Brittany exploded over Santana's hand; she could no longer hide her screams.

"FUCK" She shouted. Santana removed her soaked hand. She licked the juices until Brittany stopped her and licked it herself.

"Crap Tana! My parents!" In the heat of the moment they'd forgotten about her parents.

"Screw your parents" Santana retorted.

"I'd rather screw you!" Brittany replied.


End file.
